Pain of a Traitor
by WarriorYusen
Summary: When Zuko's plans to capture the Avatar at the Fire Temple fail, he is arrested by Commander Zhao and starts seeing flashbacks of his past in feverish nightmares. Relying on the teachings of his Uncle Iroh, Zuko must keep himself alive and might in turn discover a secret about his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys! ^^ This is my first fanfic ever. This is proof read by my friend Buffy Kiev off Howrse so I hope all mistakes are sorted but there will be a few.**

**Crit is highly apperciated as it helps me understand mistakes. I don't plan to give up this story but reviewing it will keep me motivated and chapters will come quicker. **

**That's all from me now. Enjoy the fanfic**

Clear blue skies, fluffy clouds and over head birds flying around without a care in the world. It seemed like a normal day of travelling to the North Pole for Team Avatar, only it wasn't. The bison, Appa, soared through the skies. Atop it's head sat a little bald monk and atop it's back was a large saddle and two passengers.

"Aang, we have been flying for hours!" Complained the Water Tribe boy in blue. "How do we always find ourselves involved in this crazy Avatar stuff all the time?" He carried on. He looked to be in his teenage years, wore traditional Water Tribe clothing and had a pony tail atop his head.

"Cheer up Sokka, at least your no longer stuck in he Spirit World"The bald monk stirring the bison chirped from his position.

"Don't remind me." He sighed "Why does every little distraction have to do with strange Spirit World magic!?"He said to no one in particular.

"Who's idea was it to throw their boomerang at the spirit again?" The second passenger said teasingly. She to was Water Tribe and also wore Water Tribe clothing. Around her neck was a traditional Water Tribe necklace which was passed down to her from her mother.

"Who's idea was it to try to calm that raging spirit again?"Sokka countered.

It just so happened that they has stumbled upon a town that an angry spirit was attacking. At first the reason had been unclear as to why the spirit was attacking this village and kidnapping one villager per night, or as to where this spirit was taking them. It was later found out after a trip to the Spirit World that it was a Forest Spirit who blamed the villagers for the destruction of the forest. Though it felt like a distraction at first it proved to be a delay of great importance. Avatar Roku, the avatar before Aang, had instructed Aang to get himself to the Fire Temple by sunset the next day to speak with him on the solstice. So it came to be that Aang and his two friends, Sokka and Katara, were now hurrying to the Fire Temple.

Moments after leaving the village a knock was heard of the door. The door was opened and there stood Prince Zuko. He brutally showed the man in a wall "Having trouble sleeping? Seen the Avatar lately?" He demanded

"Come on boy, we got a long way to go!" Aang shouted to the bison. Followed by the command "Faster!" The bison obeyed and sped up.

It just so happened Prince Zuko was on their tail!

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters"Iroh started and then added "Of all the foolish things you've done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh stated, clearly annoyed at his nephews lack of caution.

"I have no choice, Uncle" Prince Zuko simply replied.

Iroh sighed "Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you!?"Raising his voice slightly at the word "banished"."What if your caught? Iroh pleaded desperately.

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I'm returning home."Zuko turned around

"You give him to much credit" Iroh pointed out. "My brother is not the understanding type"

Zuko turned back to face forward and then he spotted him! The Avatar! "There they are! Helmsmen, full steam ahead!" He demanded.

"Aang," The Water Tribe girl suddenly shouted. "we got trouble!"

"And it's gaining fast!" Sokka added on.

On Prince Zuko's ship a catapult is being readied.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more... fragrant?" Iroh asked from the back.

Zuko's reply was to aim a fire ball at the catapult "On my mark." He commanded followed by a "Fire!"

The catapult was released and a big ball of fire was hauled at the bison.

"Fire ball!" Katara squealed.

"I'm on it!" Was Aang's reply. He stirred the bison out of the way of the oncoming ball of fire.

"We have to get out of Zuko's close range! Before he shoots another hot stinker at us!"Katara stated.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked

"Yeah, but there is just one little problem... " Aang stared

"A blockaid!" Zuko growled from his position

Up ahead many ships patrolled the Fire Nation border.

"Technically, you're still in Earth Kingdom waters, turn back now and they can't arrest you" Iroh pointed out.

"If we fly north we can get round the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockaid." Aang suggested. "It's the only way." He added.

"There's no time!" Was Katara's swift reply

"This is why exactly I didn't want you to come! It's to dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here!" Katara answered matter of factly.

"Lets run this blockaid!" Was Sokka's eager answer.

Aang snuck a grin before putting on a more serious face "Appa yip yip!" He commanded. The bison sped ahead.

"He's no turning around!" Zuko stated.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do"Iroh half begged and half pointed out. "Do not follow the Avatar" He commanded.

"I'm sorry Uncle." Zuko said. "Run the blockaid!" He commanded.

"The Avatar..." Zhao started "and the banished prince. This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao," Started a soldier "what are your orders?" He asked

Zhao thought for a moment "Shoot the bison down, captain"

"But sir, there is a Fire Nation ship sir, one of our own!" He pointed out. "What if it's hit?" He asked.

Zhao sighed."So be it." He stated plainly. "It belongs to a traitor." Zhao pointed out. He turned his head."Ignite!"He commanded.

Several hot balls were set on fire.

"Launch!"Zhao shouted.

The fire balls were launched. It took great skill on the Avatar's and the bison's part to avoid nearly all the balls of fire. Katara, Sokka and Momo, the Avatar's flying lemur put out all places the fire had burned the bison.

"Appa are you OK?" Aang asked worryingly. Appa's response was to roar his reply. The bison then flew higher.

In the resulting blasts, the engines on Zuko's ship were damaged.

After dodging countless more fire balls and an impressive air bending trick, the Avatar and his friends somehow made it past the blockaid.

"Where do you think the Avatar is heading sir?" The captain asked.

"I'm not sure." Zhao replied and then turned to Zuko's ship."But I bet a certain banished prince will know"

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh pointed out.

"We can make it!" Zuko insisted.

"The bordering party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko, sir." The captain stated.

"Wait," Zhao started raising his hand. "cut the engines and let them past" He ordered.

"Sir?" The captain questioned.

Zuko's ship past the blockaid, into Fire Nation territory.

"What's he up to Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" He asked Uncle.

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows your lead him to the prize your both after, the Avatar" Iroh replied.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that is exactly what I will let him do" Was Zuko's calm reply. Iroh could not help but dread that whatever this plan was, it would not end well.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover."Zuko instructed his Uncle while a small boat was lowered into the water.

"Hmmmm..." Iroh thought as Zuko sailed away. While it seemed like a good plan, Zhao really wasn't he type to fall for something so simple and an obvious move.

From the distant Zhao was looking from the distance with a telescope, watching the smoke coming off the ship.

"At the Fire Temple"

Momo sneezed as the door opened. "It's the Avatar's lemur! He must of crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!" One of the Fire Sages yelled.

Momo leaped at the face of the Fire Sage who shouted while Katara, Sokka and one of the last Fire Sage's restrained the final Sage.

"Now Aang!" The Fire Sage shouted but no answer came.

"Aang, nows your chance!" Katara shouted from her position.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Shouted Prince Zuko who had a struggling Avatar restrained. Just like Aang everyone else ended up restrained. "Close the doors quickly!" Zuko ordered.

Much to Zuko's annoyance, that little brat had somehow gotten away and was able to contact Avatar Roku. All attempts to open the doors were in vain.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko demanded to know from the traitor Fire Sage.

"Because it was once the Sage's duty and it is still our duty." Was his plain reply. Clapping could then be heard.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." Zhao said rather sarcasticly as he entered. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him." He carried on.

"Commander Zhao." The leading Fire Sage bowed to show respect.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your little smoke screen didn't work." Zhao said, clearly mocking Prince Zuko's attempts. "Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be please" He continued as a guard restrained Zuko.

"Your to late Zhao! The Avatar is already inside and the doors are sealed!"Zuko snapped back.

"No matter." Was his confident reply. "Sooner or later, he has to come out." He added before delivering a swift punch to the back of Zuko's head.

All Zuko sow was blackness. He didn't know it yet, but when he awoke he would find himself in a very bad situation.

Sokka couldn't help but whisper to Katara. "The Angry Jerk deserves it."Before a Avatar Roku appeared to destroy the temple.

**As said feedback is greatly apperciated and reviewing will help me upload faster.**


	2. Chapter 2 Banishment

**Hi guys, finally an update! ^^ So sorry for the wait, I have had this done for a week and was waiting on my proof readers. I would like to welcome Yassen as a proof reader, who is also from Howrse. Third chapter might take a while due to art collage and I am also going to write a second fanfic, the first chapter of that i will start writting tonight. i tried to fix all noticeable mistakes and ones that are pointed out but there might still be some.**

**Chapter 2 : Banishment **

**Zhao's Ship**

"No Avatar!" Zhao sighed. "But six traitors in one day. Not bad overall and one so happens to be the banished prince."

"Commander Zhao," A soldier starts from behind him. "what are our orders?"

Zhao turned his head and smiled cruelly. "Take the Fire Sages to the prison hold but leave the banished prince with me."

"As you wish, sir." The soldier bowed his head as he departed to follow his orders. Several other soldier followed behind to secure the Fire Sages. Half a dozen remained in place to secure their more important prisoner, Prince Zuko.

Zhao walked over to his prisoner, who was still unconscious. Zhao grinned and suddenly back handed him across the face. "Wake up you disgrace!" He demanded, venom lacing his tone.

Zuko stirred uncomfortably. It took him a few seconds to remember what happened and then looked up to his capture, a look of pure hared in his one good eye and a little in his scarred eye.

Zhao roughly grabbed Zuko by the chin and bought his eyes up to meet his. "You will show full respect to a commander!" He demanded, raising his voice.

"Make me Zhao!" He was able to snap back, which was too obviously a bad choice on his part.

Zhao back handed him as hard as he could. "I suggest you watch your tongue, traitor." He snarled.

"Why not untie me and let me wipe that smirk off your face!" Zuko snarled back in return.

"Ah, no, wouldn't want to kill you before your father destroys you." He practically laughed and couldn't help but love the look that came across the prince's face. It was a look of pure shock and fear.

"No father wouldn't." Zuko said more to himself then Zhao.

"Oh please, your father doesn't even want you, why else did he banish you?" Zhao had a mocking tone in his voice, he was clearly enjoying this.

"Once I capture the Avatar he will welcome me back!" Zuko snarled back. "Just give me another chance Zhao!" He hated the fact he was pretty much begging this man.

"Something so important can not be left in the hands of a child and besides, you have gone against your banishment by entering Fire Nation waters and the Fire Lord will deal with you harshly." Zhao said in a rather matter of factly tone.

"I was chasing the Avatar! Father will understand!" Zuko countered.

"I highly doubt he will, traitor, as he doesn't even want you!" Zhao was losing his patience, how much more obvious did he have to put it? "But enough of this, I have more important matters to attend to. Take the traitor to the prison hold and make sure he can't escape." Zhao ordered the soldiers.

They obeyed and proceeded to take Zuko to the prison hold. Zuko would have put up a fight but he was unfairly outnumbered.

**.**

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Aang, wanna practice some water bending?" Katara called from her position on the bison.

After the events of the Fire Temple, Aang had become extremely anxious and Katara and Sokka had to find a way to calm him down.

"Um sure but where?" He replied.

"Down there." Katara said pointing down to the conveniently positioned lake.

Aang stirred the bison down to the chosen spot.

Sokka let out a grunt. "What am I suppose to do?"

Aang thought for a second. "Clean between Appa's toes?" He suggested raising up a branch with leaves on it.

"So wait a minute, while you guys are busy playing with magic water you want me to clean the mud out of a gigantic bison's feet?" Sokka had to ask, even if the answer was obvious.

"Mud and bugs." Aang corrected with a massive grin.

Sokka sighed. "Fine" He replied taking the branch from Aang.

**.**

**The Fire Nation Capital – Fire Lord Ozai's Palace**

A servent came rushing in to the Fire Lord's room "Fire Lord Ozai, a note from Commader Zhao." He said passing the note to the Fire Lord.

"This better be important." He sighed, taking the note from the servant who then bowed his head in respect and exited.

Fire Lord Ozai opened the note and it read.

~Your majesty.

I am to report that I have captured six traitors. Five of them

Fire Sages whom aided the Avatar in contacting Avatar Roku.

The sixth being your son, the traitor, Prince Zuko. He was caught

sailing into Fire Nation waters and has been apprehended as a

result. Our location upon sending this is the Fire Temple. We

await your response and orders.

*Commander Zhao~

The flames surrounding the Fire Lord rose up. His anger was due to explode, how dare that traitor defy him again? "I guess banishment is far to merciful a penalty for his crime. Fetch my scrolls and get a messenger hawk ready!" He commanded and a servant quickly obeyed. The Fire Lord wrote his response down and sent it.

**.**

**Zhao's Ship**

"Commander Zhao, a reply from the Fire Lord." A soldier called from outside the commander's chamber.

Zhao opened the door and took the note. He then shut the door again and went to read his note.

~Commander Zhao

Thanks for alerting me about the captures. Leave the Fire Sages

locked up in the prison hold and bring the disgraceful banished

prince to me. A lesson must be learned before I send him back on

his futile trip to capture the Avatar. It seems banishment is too good

for him considering his crime but death would be too swift and he isn't

worthy of it.

*Fire Lord Ozai~

**.**

**Next day early morning, Team Avatar's Camp**

Sokka was awoken to a furry paw in his mouth. The paw turned out to be Momo's, whom had gotten curious after seeing a spider in the teens mouth. The lemur quickly pulled back his snack and quickly flees from the obviously angry teen.

"That's it! Where is that flying lemur? It's dinner!" Sokka growled in annoyance as he shot up.

"Oh lighten up." Katara sighed from her position, obviously annoyed from her sleep being disturbed. The lemur snuggled up to her for protection.

Sokka sighed. "Angry Jerk could be on our tail any minute." He pointed out.

"For some reason I doubt it." Aang put his import in.

"What makes you say that?" Katara questioned, a bit curious.

"Well wasn't he chained up and wasn't he arrested by that Zhao guy?" He half asked, half reminding them of the previous days events.

Sokka thought for a second. "Yes, but there is the high chance he got away." He pointed out.

"You sure about that, Sokka?" Katara asked. "I mean, Zhao has loads of soldiers, Zuko seemed to be there alone and he was knocked out." Katara said matter of factly as it was fact. Zhao had given Zuko a fierce blow to the back of the head and he was seen blacking out, unconscious as a result.

"There is still a chance he got away." Sokka sighed tiredly.

"Judging by the impact he could have been knocked out for a few hours." Katara had to point out.

"Um, don't we need supplies?" Aang decided to change the subject. "There is a village just below this cliff." He pointed down to said village. "Maybe they would also have directions?" He asked innocently.

"Good idea." Katara applauded, glad for the change of subject.

Sokka sighed. "Fine."

**.**

**Zhao's Ship **

"Sir, a second note from the Fire Lord." A soldier handed him the second note, bowed and left.

Zhao opened it and it read.

~Commander Zhao

I just want to mention one thing and that is to not touch the

traitor, Zuko. While he deserves the rough treatment I wish

to handle it myself and impose fear into him as I see fit.

*Fire Lord Ozai~

Zhao sighed, he guessed he wouldn't get his revenge just yet for the way that little brat had humiliated him. It had been a normal sunset when Prince Zuko had decided to dock in to get repairs. He later found out that Zuko had encountered the Avatar and had gained a lot of damage to his ship. Zhao had said that Prince Zuko and his Uncle Iroh were to leave and to stop their hunt for the Avatar. Zuko had retaliated by challenging Zhao to an Agni Kai, a fire duel in order to prove his worth. Zhao had had the upper hand but the smug brat had somehow won after he started listening to his uncle to throw him off balance. He provoked Zuko to kill him but Zuko had spared him, causing the Commander to call him a coward and to attack him when he turned his back, which made Uncle Iroh claim his nephew was more honorable then him, even in exile. He looked forward to the sight of the traitor being beaten by their ruler, the Fire Lord.

**.**

**Prison chamber, Zuko's cell**

Zuko lay unconscious, once again having the nightmare he might never forget.

** "I want to go to the war meeting Uncle! I wanna learn to be a good prince." A much younger Prince Zuko had nagged to his uncle.

Iroh sighed. "Very well but do not speak, some of them are... sensitive." He cautioned his nephew before leading him into the war chamber.

Of course this wasn't due to go well. A old general had suggested a plan to sacrifice new recruits in order to lure out a set of powerful earth benders. Zuko of course couldn't keep his mouth shut and shouted.

"Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them!?" He had shouted out. He had insulted the generals plan and as far as the Fire Lord was concerned, he had insulted his honor. There were to be dire consequences for his interference, an Agni kai. Zuko took one look at the old general and declared he was not afraid.

In the arena, Zuko was ready. When the signal was given Zuko turned around and stood wide eyed. There before him was his father! Zuko then realized the sad fact, that he had insulted the plan in the Fire Lord's chamber, so therefore had insulted the Fire Lord and not the general.

He fell to his knees. "Please father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" He begged truthfully, going down to his knees.

"You will fight for your honor!" The Fire Lord declared.

Zuko bowed in respect. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." He pleaded.

"Stand and fight Prince Zuko!" The Fire Lord ordered.

"I won't fight you!" Zuko declared.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" The Fire Lord declared while Zuko tearfully looked up, pleading for his forgiveness. Iroh, who was sitting in the crowd, looked away. All that could be heard was a piercing screen as a orange flash engulfed the arena.

Zuko clutched the left side of his face, tears still sliding down. He whimpered in absolutely agony.

The Fire Lord roughly kicked him. "Shut up you disgrace!" He ordered and all the crowd cheered, except for Iroh, whom wanted to get down there and tend to his beloved hurt nephew. The Fire Lord calmly walked around the arena. "I will now have a meeting with my top generals to discuss his sentence." He declared pointing to Zuko. The Fire Lord, as well as everyone in the room, except for Iroh and Zuko, left the room. Iroh hurried down to his nephew.

Iroh clutched his nephew in his arms and declared he wouldn't leave his side. The next thing Zuko remembered was waking up on a ship with his left eye bandaged.**

Zuko whimpered in his sleep. He shot up to realize he was chained up. He suddenly realized he was sweating, so he somehow put a hand to his forehead and realized he had a high fever. He wished his uncle was there as he desperately needed him.

**.**

**Zuko's Ship, Iroh's room**

There is a knock on the door. Iroh went to the door and opened it. In front of him was one of the crew. He put his hand out. "A message sir."

"Thank you." Iroh said taking the note. The crew member exited the room and Iroh read the note and it said.

~General Iroh

Just thought you'd like to know. Your precious nephew was

arrested at the Fire Temple and is being taken back to the Fire

Lord for punishment. Afterwards he will be shipped to you,

assumming he is still alive.

*Commander Zhao~

A tear ran down Iroh's cheek. He felt like he had failed his second son. He walked over to his bed and lay down, praying that his brother would have some mercy on him.

**.**

**Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai's room**

The Fire Lord lay on his bed, thinking to himself. Three years ago he had burned and banished his son. He thought of that very night.

**"Zuko!" He had shouted to the display of complete disrespect, in his opinion. "You dare speak out of term? You must be punished!" He shouted. "An Agni kai is the only way to resolve this!" He declared. He remembered watching him stand up confidently.

"I'm not afraid!" The mouthy brat had shouted back. Ozai had to laugh a little inside, poor little disrespectful brat was in for a surprise.

That night, Iroh had walked in to his brother's throne room. "Brother, please don't do this. Well Zuko was out of turn it was I who let him in!" Iroh pleaded.

"I care not, he still dishonored me and he shall suffer as a result." Ozai had chuckled, lighting a ball of fire in his hand.

"Please I beg of you brother, I will deal with him myself if you let me." Iroh begged.

"Oh yes, you don't have it in you to strike him or to even shout at him, forget I!" Ozai snarled.

"You don't have to strike a child to make them learn." Iroh countered.

"I should have expected nothing less from you with your love for tea and all." Ozai mocked his older brother.

"Your idea of respect is having someone bow down to you in fear! Why do you think that child is so scared of you? He has done nothing to deserve what your about to do to him!" Iroh shouted. He would usually keep calm but it was true, Zuko did fear his father and it wasn't fair.

"So what? He respects me, that's all that matters!" Ozai shouted.

"Is that all you care about?" Iroh shouted back. "For him to respect you, even if it means he is terrified of you?" Iroh had to question his brother, he really did.

"I couldn't care less. His mother was far to soft on him!" Ozai was clearly getting mad.

"You dare insult Ursa's methods? I beg a differ brother. Zuko respected her, not out of fear, but because he knew she would never hurt him unless he deserved it. You however rely on terrifying a thirteen year old boy into respecting you! Have you no shame?" Iroh really couldn't believe Ozai's response to all of this.

"For a matter of fact no and if you wish to stay here I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Ozai warned in both a mocking voice and a voice that said he just wasn't interested.

"Fine. But you better not hurt him." Iroh warned threateningly.

"Who are you to speak to your Fire Lord like this? Just leave, NOW!" Ozai raised his voice with fire balls lit in his hands, ready to strike if need be.

Iroh sighed and left.

Ozai chuckled to himself as Iroh left, he wasn't going to hurt Zuko, much.

Next day in the arena, the Fire Lord was in position. The signal was given and he turned to his shocked son. He cruelly walked over to him, demanding he fight for his hunor. Watching the little brat look up at his father with tears in his eyes made him feel sick, such weakness.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" He had snarled. He lit a ball of fire into his hand and threw it at the left side of Zuko's face. He couldn't help but get some satisfaction out of that blood chilling scream of pain. He then recalls kicking the sobbing brat before calling a meeting with his top generals. He had then left his son crying and shivering in pain on the floor. "Chew on that, brother." He thought to himself as he left his injured son to whimper in pain.

Now it seemed like he was once again going to get some satisfaction out of causing him some pain and he looked forward to it.

.

**Like last chapter reviews do keep me motivated but they will not effect the speed at which the chapter come. However, your feedback helps me greatly. **


End file.
